In the context of the operation of telecommunication systems which serve residential institutions such as a correctional confinement facility, service providers have traditionally implemented solutions which incorporate various components of a wide array of hardware devices. Most commonly, these hardware components are located in one or more designated “equipment rooms” or “wiring closets” at the residential institution. Typically, the installation of a telecommunication system at the institutional site is a laborious and time-consuming process, involving the installation of semi-permanent equipment, such as floor-mounted racks, and multiple additional hardware components which must be physically installed and wired appropriately. In addition, physical interfaces are required with a network service provider in order to establish the outbound connections to the network from the telecommunication system. In some embodiments, this may take the form of standard telephone lines, while in others it may take the form of T-1, DSL, cable, or other broadband connections. These network interfaces require not only a physical location, but also require coordination and proper timing of the installation with the network service provider, frequently including a waiting period of two to six weeks before the physical installation is available.
In one common example of the limitations imposed by the prior art, when a residential institution elects to change from a first telephone service provider to a second telephone service provider, said second telephone service provider is forced to coordinate closely the logistics of replacing said first telephone service provider, due to physical equipment location requirements, wiring concerns and network interface concerns. Frequently this coordination is hampered either by lack of cooperation on behalf of said first telephone service provider, by inadequate communications between all affected parties, or by scheduling issues which arise with the network service provider in establishing a traditional, “hard-wired” network interface. These conflicts often result in a delay of the transition or in a period of time during which telephone services are unavailable to the institution, either of which causes a loss of revenue for said second telephone service provider. Similarly, in the case of a first-time installation of telephone services for a residential institution—such as would be for newly constructed facilities—delays are frequently encountered with establishing the traditional “hard-wired” network interface. These limitations impair the telephone service provider's ability to act quickly and perform expeditious installations, causing delays and ultimately the loss of revenue.
In another common example of the limitations imposed by the prior art, difficulties are frequently encountered when a telephone service provider wishes to replace or exchange the currently installed telephone service equipment, either due to inoperability of the currently installed equipment or due to the desire to increase functionality, efficiency or features. Additional labor costs are incurred by the telephone service provider and lapses in service frequently result.
In yet another common example of the limitations imposed by the prior art, due to the complex and “hard-wired” nature of traditional systems, telephone service providers are unable to easily demonstrate for potential customers a true and accurate example of a working system. Telephone service provider sales teams are frequently left to rely on printed materials, recorded video demonstrations, and other methods which attempt to demonstrate the product, but none of which is the actual product. Telephone service provider sales teams also frequently offer to the potential customer a “field trip” to visit an already-installed system at an existing location. This alternative, however, creates inconvenience and cost for the potential customer and is limited in its effectiveness as a sales tool.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a common embodiment of the prior art. Illustrated are an Equipment Room 100 and Resident Telephone Handsets 160, which are located external to Equipment Room 100 and provide a device with which telephone services may be accessed by residents of the institution. Resident Telephone Handsets 160 are connected by wire to Punchdown Block 130, which is then in turn connected by cable to Automated Call Processor 120. Automated Call Processor 120 performs call setup and switching operations between residents and the public switched telephone network (PSTN) and is powered by cables connected to Power Distribution Unit 110. Automated Call Processor 120 is additionally connected by cable to Punchdown Block 140, which is then in turn connected by cable to Wired PSTN Network Interface 150.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating yet another common embodiment of the prior art. Illustrated are an Equipment Room 200 and Resident Telephone Handsets 260, which are located external to Equipment Room 200 and provide a device with which telephone services may be accessed by residents of the institution. Resident Telephone Handsets 260 are connected by wire to Punchdown Block 230, which is then in turn connected to VOIP Gateway 270. VOIP Gateway 270 sends and receives analog audio signals to and from Resident Telephone Handsets 260, and sends and receives digital audio signals to and from Automated Call Processor 220, performing analog-to-digital and digital-to-analog conversions as required. Automated Call Processor 220 is connected by data cable to VOIP Gateway 270, Network Firewall 290, Recording Server 240, and to Resident Information Database Server 250. Automated Call Processor 220 performs call setup functions facilitated by connections to Resident Information Database Server 250. Further, Automated Call Processor 220 performs switching operations between Resident Telephone Handsets 260 and Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) 295, facilitated by connections to Network Firewall 290, Network Router 280, Wired Broadband Network Interface 295, and Wide Area Packet Network 275. Still further, Automated Call Processor 240 performs audio recording functions facilitated by connection to Recording Server 240. Power Distribution Unit 210 connects by cable, and provides electrical power, to VOIP Gateway 270, Network Router 280, Network Firewall 290, Automated Call Processor 220, Recording Server 240, and Resident Information Database Server 250.